1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a time-division data multiplexing/demultiplexing system and method, and more particularly, to a time-division data multiplexing/de-multiplexing system and method capable of preventing errors which may occur in processing data signals due to a phase difference between each of a plurality of data signals and a multiplexing reference clock in time-division multiplexing a plurality of data signals or a phase difference between a multiplexed data signal and a demultiplexing reference clock in de-multiplexing the multiplexed data signal into individual data signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Data transmission technology has progressed from an analog transmission scheme to a digital transmission scheme. Initially an analog transmission scheme in which a channel of analog data per transmission line was transmitted was used. After that, an advanced analog transmission scheme using frequency division multiplexing was introduced as filter theories and vacuum tubes were developed. However, these analog transmission schemes have a limitation in frequency bands and difficulties in long distance transmission of high capacity data due to characteristics of analog data. Therefore, digital transmission schemes have been developed to solve these problems.
As a digital transmission scheme, a pulse code modulation scheme was developed. After that, advanced digital transmission schemes such as, high-bit-rate digital transmission systems using a time-division multiplexing scheme have been introduced. For the time-division multiplexing scheme, high-speed digital transmission lines have been used as digital data multiplexers. The time-division multiplexers include products for wide-band integrated switched data as well as satellite transmission and an integrated switched data network, and the applications of the time-division multiplexers are increasing more and more.
Generally, when a plurality of data signals are time-division multiplexed into a single data signal, an error in the multiplexing process may occur due to a phase difference between the data signals. In addition, when the data which has been time-division multiplexed is demultiplexed into a plurality of data signals, the order of the data signals may arbitrarily change according to a phase of a demultiplexing reference clock.